


It's summer break

by notawalnut



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Foster Care, Human!Bill, M/M, Minor Character Death, Older!Dipper, Second person POV, Vampires, also, and also, they're the same age anyways, younger!bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notawalnut/pseuds/notawalnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dipper Pines, and you don't want a new roommate, but then you didn't want to be orphaned when you were seven, and you didn't want to move to your great uncle's care home in the middle of nowhere, and you didn't want to eat burnt food every night, so you suppose it doesn't really matter what you want.</p><p>Gravity falls foster care AU, second person, multiple chapters and vampires :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D 
> 
> I'm obsessed with gravity falls right now, because it's fabulous, and also billdip, mostly because of tumblr, but it's also fabulous, so I decided to write a thing :)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm slightly obsessed with gravity falls right now, because it's fabulous and also with billdip, mostly because of tumblr, but they're also fabulous. 
> 
> Enjoy my thing, it will have multiple POVs and vampires xx

It's summer break, you never go anywhere for summer break.

You like to think that your parents would have made you leave the house at least, but you haven't seen either of them since you were seven and they weren't all that hands on.

Your sister's a little more out going than you are, she has some friends here, you don't. Well, maybe that's a little untrue you like to think that you do have a few friends, but no one your own age.

Before you came into care you'd heard so many horror stories about families being split up but they've treated you and your sister quite decently really, the pair of you have never been separated for more than a couple of weeks, Mabel thinks that it's down to you great uncle putting in a good word here and there, you doubt that, you're not sure Stan can actually say good words.

There's a knock on your door, and the sudden noise makes you jump.

"Who is it?" You call going to answer it anyway, because if it's a child abductor you can at least save them the trouble of breaking down the door.

You open up just as the person outside calls "It's Soos" in a cheerful fashion, Soos is the chief (only) handyman, gardener and, much to your dismay, chef.

"Hello Soos" you say sounding slightly less forlorn than you feel.

"Hey, I'm here to make sure you still have a bunk bed"

"Why?" you say feeling the apprehension grow in you stomach.

"Because if you do, you're getting a roommate." He says it like he doesn't realise he's delivering something akin to a death sentence.

"I don't! Absolutely just one single, single bed!" Your lie is particularly ineffectual since he can see your bunk bed from where he's standing, he just laughs and ruffles your hair.

"Don't worry little dude, you'll have fun" you do your best to glower at him as he leaves, muttering "I'm not little" under your breath.

Once he's gone you let your glower drop, sigh, and decide to go outside and read while there's still a little light.

On the way downstairs you run into Mabel and tell her about the roommate situation - she tries to put an optimistic spin on it, of course.

"He might be better than the last one" she says shrugging and sitting down on the step beside you.

"Mabel, all he has to do to be better than the last one is to not deliberately burn out the room"

"Well, there's a good chance he won't do that"

"That doesn't actually make me feel much better"

"Why?"

You shake your head and start to stand up.

"Hey, it'll be fine if push comes to shove all you have to do is ignore him" she says getting up too.

"Yeah, while he burns down my room" she eyes you, judgingly "but, I suppose you're right" you concede.

"Always am, I'll see you later bro" she says patting you on the back and turning to run at break neck speed to the top of the staircase.

You head out to the garden and dodge straight into the nearest shade.

You read for a little while, until you spot Wendy (your former-kind-of-crush).

She used to be in care here, now she's a minimum wage care worker, and she's still here, when you were younger you couldn't understand why she would want to stay, rather than leave and try to get on with normal life, but you kind of get it now, you get invested in the kids, especially the younger ones, and then you don't want to leave them to fend for themselves.

"Hi, Wendy" you call to her, she's fixing a bike that looks like it's well passed it's prime.

"Hey Dip, got a new one coming in"

"I know, he's sharing my room"

"Yipes, I hope you have better luck with this one."

"Me too" you say turning back to your book.

You keep on reading until rain starts smudging the text, Wendy pulls the bike indoors before it rusts and you pull yourself inside before you soak.

You head for your room, dripping slightly.

You open the door and he's already there.

He's about an inch taller than you and thin with half shaved bleach blond hair.

"You'll get beaten up for that hair" you say, giving him a sideways look "And I'm not usually one to comment on a fashion sense , but you're...yellow"

"Thanks for the advice" he answers in a singsong voice "Are you the roommate then?"

"Yeah"

"I hear I have big, arson committing, shoes to fill"

"I'm sure you'll do your best"

"Anything less would be simply criminal" he says grinning "I'm Bill by the way"

"Dipper"

"Am I too late to call top bunk?"

"No you can have it, I have a mild fear of falling to my death while I sleep"

He chuckles "So, I'd love to hear the whole roommate story, I've only picked up odds and ends but it sounds interesting"

"Really?" you ask and he nods enthusiastically.

"Okay, I'm just going to power through this, number one got a 43 year old russian sex worker pregnant on my bed, I wasn't there because it was the middle of the afternoon, on a school day, I mean what even is that?"

"Yeah because the strange thing about hiring a 43 year old russian prostitute to come to your care home is the time of day you choose" he cuts in.

"Powering through" you comment putting your book on the radiator to dry out "Number two tried to smother me in my sleep, during a fit of paranoid delusion in which he believed I was actually, literally, Adolf Hitler"

"Well are you sure you aren't actually, literally, Adolf Hitler? Is anybody?" He interrupts again.

"And number three" you say, pointedly "Tried to burn down the home three times before he succeeded in setting our room on fire, I had to sleep in the hallway for, like, three weeks"

"Wow, you get some interesting ones here"

"We're basically the last ditch attempt before prison"

"How did you get here?"

"Family connections" you say grimacing "or rather, lack there of"

"Good for you"

"Not so much, what about you?"

"What about me, what?"

"What did you do to get sent here?"

"Is this shag carpet?" he asks looking directly at the linoleum floor.

You think that he must be hinting for you to change the subject.

"...No" you say and then, looking at your watch "It's still early, do you want me to show you around?"

"Yeah, why not" he says, cheerfully.

"Who have you met already?" You ask as the two of you walk along the landing "Because there's nothing more awkward than introducing two people who already know each other"

"Just the gardener who showed me up I don't know his name though"

"That'll be Soos" you say glancing out of the window "It's raining, how do you feel about a solely indoor tour?"

"Sounds great, pine tree" you raise your eyebrows at the name, but you've always wanted a nickname that wasn't a reference to your deformity of a birthmark, so you let it slide.

You wander down to the hall, Pacifica seems to have planned an ambush because as soon as you get through the door she's making a beeline for the two you.

"Dipper" she says, coldly.

"Pacifica" you answer with a similar feeling "Bill, this is Pacifica."

"So I gathered" Bill says, grinning.

"Bill" Pacifica says suddenly sickly sweet "You're new aren't you?" he nods "Daddy asked me to make sure you were settling in okay, are you?"

"Absolutely" he beams, looking more amused than actually cheerful "Is your father the owner of this" he gestures around "Fine establishment?"

"Technically yes, but he owns all the care homes in this part of the country" she says, all aloof "So he's the owner's boss"

"Who is the owner then?" he asks pushing his original point.

"It's his" she waves towards you "Uncle"

"Great uncle, actually" you say as she studiously ignores you.

"Well anyway sweetie" she says turning her attention back towards Bill "If you need anything, I'm always around somewhere"

"That's very kind of you" he says nodding to her, still apparently amused.

She starts to walk away and you turn to Bill "Why on earth does Pacifica's dad care whether you, personally, are 'settling in'?"

"Have absolutely no idea" He answers and you wonder if he's telling the truth "I was wondering why she's here if her father still talks to her and is presumably quite rich?"

"Her parents didn't have time to look after her, so they left her here and she liked lording it over the little poor people, so she stayed" you shrug because this is actually the least interesting subject in the world.

"You don't like her very much" he summarises.

"You noticed?" you ask with just a hint of sarcasm.

"You make it quite obvious" he answers apparently not picking up on said sarcasm.

"I do, don't I?" you say turning around to continue the tour, you don't get far though.

"Dipper!" your sister calls from across the room "Is that the new kid?!" she interrupts you before you can answer "Hang on, I'm coming over!" she shouts before proceeding to hurl herself from her end of the hall to yours.

"Hello" she greets, gasping for air "M-mabel" she says gesturing to herself and holding her hand out to your companion.

"Bill" he answers shaking the proffered hand.

"Nice to meet you" she wiggles her eyebrows "Bill"

"Ew, Mabel he just got here, don't scare him off already"

"Are you two twins?" Bill asks, and you notice that he's about the same height as Mabel, which means she's grown again, goddamn it.

"Yeah, we are" Mabel answers and then turning to you"I can't believe you didn't tell him about me, are you taking him on the tour?"

"Yes, actually"

"Are you going to show him outside now?" she asks.

"I wasn't going to"

"Why?" she says, sounding personally offended by the fact.

"Because it's raining" you state, flatly.

"That's no excuse! Have heard of umbrellas?"

"Have you heard of avoiding the rain?"

"Oh shush, it's hardly a tour without the garden is it?"

"It's hardly a tour with it" you mutter and she just shakes her head at you, as she starts pulling you towards the door.

"Behold, soggy foliage in all it's splendor" you say as Mabel flings the door open dramatically.

"Well at least it's stopped raining" she says, grinning.

"Hm" you agree glancing at the sky "Looks like it's about to start again any minute though"

"Stop being such a downer" she says glaring at you "Oh I know! Let's go to the treehouse, that way it doesn't even matter if it starts to rain again!"

 "Fine" you say, but you'd be surprised if she'd heard you since she's already running pretty fast in the direction of said treehouse.

You're about to start running after your errant sibling when Wendy pops out from behind a tree.

"Hey Dip, is this the new 'un?" She asks scrutinising your new roommate.

"Yeah, Wendy, this is Bill, Bill this is Wendy"

"So what'd ya do to get sent here, kid?"

"Shouldn't we catch up to your sister?" He asks you, ignoring her question as pointedly as he'd ignored it when you asked.

You raise your eyebrows but nod in agreement "I'll catch you up in a second"

He starts to walk briskly down the path.

"Was it something I said?" Wendy asks skeptically.

"I dunno, I think so, he clammed up when I asked him about it too"

"Well all I can say is I hope it's not arson again, the whole second floor still smells of smoke"

"You're telling me" you say grimacing "Well, I'd better catch up to them, see you later Wendy"

"See ya, kid" she says before going back to what ever she was doing behind the tree.

Just as you turn the corner you hear a scream, a worryingly Mabel like scream.

You start to run in the direction of the scream and bump into Bill on the way.

You see Mabel standing alone looking relatively uninjured, she's standing over something.

"Mabel seriously this had better not be about road kill again, I just nearly had a heart attack..." You trail off as you get closer because the thing she's looking at is considerably bigger than a hedgehog.

"Oh my god, Dipper, it's Gorney"

"What's Gorney?" You ask, trying not to look at whatever's on the ground.

"He is!" She shouts pointing at what looks suspiciously like a kid. A dead kid.

"What happened?!" You shout at her.

" _Why would I know_?!" She says, and she's crying now, you feel really bad.

Bill walks around you and towards Gorney "Is he okay?" Mabel calls over.

"Not really" Bill calls back "He's dead" he says sounding way too jovial for the situation in hand.

She starts to cry more at that and you can't blame her, you'd be hysterical if you actually knew the kid by name.

"Hey, Mabel" you say as gently as you can "You should go and fetch someone to help, go get Wendy, or Soos."

"Y-yeah that's a good idea" she says trying to steady her breathing "I'll do that now" she says taking a few shaky steps before breaking out into a full fledged sprint.

You look back over at Bill and notice he's rolled the kid onto his side.

"You probably shouldn't move him, you know, police evidence and things" you say shakily, kneeling down on the other side of the body.

"Look at this" he says, sounding positively ecstatic and pointing to the kid's neck.

"Ew, maybe he injected himself with something?" You ask, trying not to look for too long because you think you're about to throw up anyway.

"Twice? In his throat?" He questions, skeptically.

"Well, I don't know, I'm thinking aloud here, bar vampires the options are pretty scarce"

"Why are we baring vampires?"

"Seriously? Now is  _so_ not the time"

He rolls his eyes at you "Why don't you think vampires exist?"

"A more logical question is why do you think they do"

"I think it's more reasonable to believe in things than not"

"And I think it's more reasonable to believe in real things than imaginary ones" you say, unable to believe you're actually having this conversation "baring in mind that I'm very fond of conspiracy theories"

"Well if it looks like a vampire and it bites like a vampire..." he trails off meaningfully.

"We only know that it bites like a vampire, which is though because they aren't real"

"And you call yourself a conspiracy theorist" he says shaking his head.

"I'll give you that it could be a serial killer who thinks he's a vampire" you concede, living up to reputation.

"Comforting thought" he acknowledges.

"Isn't it?" You say glancing around, in search of imaginary vampiric serial killers.

Suddenly he sputters with laughter "Ha! You are so freaking out right now!"

You just stare at him incredulously "I don't need an excuse to freak out! There's a dead kid right there!" He raises his hands still giggling slightly.

"No harm no foul, pine tree, but I don't think it was vampires"

"Good" you say glancing down at the body again.

"Urgh, what do you think did happen to him then?"

"Probably fell out of the treehouse" He shrugs, not sounding particularly interested.

You look up and sure enough there's the treehouse.

"Yeah" you say trying to shake the urge to look behind you. 

"Don't touch him!" A harsh voice shouts from across the lawn and you both instinctively jump back a couple of feet.

"Who's that?" Bill whispers, waving towards the old man making his way towards you, straight through the flower bed.

"That's Stan, he's, um, the owner"

"Oh, your uncle" Bill says, sounding hopeful.

"He's not going to go easy on you just because you're with me you know"

"He's not?"

"No, I have no doubt that it's going to be worse than it would have been if you were on your own" you say, grimacing.

"Oh" he says edging slightly further from the body.

"Yeah 'oh', it looks like I'm pretty high up his list of suspects right now" you say, your great uncle looks more mad than you've ever seen him, and that's a high bar.

 "Move out of the way!" He shouts kneeling down next to the kid.

"He looks like he's lost a lot of blood" Bill chips in, in a helpful if ill-advised manner, still sounding overly cheerful.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"He's the new kid" you say pushing Bill backwards to put some distance between him and Stan.

"Well did he see what happened?"

"No, he got here at the same time as me"

"Who found him?"

"Mabel"

"Did she see anything?"

"I don't think so"

"You don't think so? Didn't you ask?"

"I didn't-"

"Have you called the police?"

"No, you don't let us have phones so-"

"Good. Don't. Go inside and don't tell anyone, we don't need them panicking about this"

"Don't we?"

"No, he fell out of a tree kid, nobody needs to turn into child runaways, go back inside" he says glaring at you "Now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look just over there you will notice there is a kudos button if you liked it let me know by clicking that.
> 
> There's a comment too, so leave me a comment about what you thought.
> 
> Also this story has multiple chapters so if you feel like reading more get to clicking the good old bookmark, see you all very soon! :D
> 
> (Psst, I also have a tumblr (notawalnut.tumblr.com) and I'll post chapter wise updates on it, but be forewarned I will also post anything else that takes my fancy)


	2. Bad dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's POV again :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, super early chapter, because I published it by mistake.  
> Enjoy! :D

You and Bill walk back into the hall, Mabel's sitting hugging her knees at the bottom of the stairs, she's talking to Pacifica and you really don't think that that's a good idea.

"Mabel, are you alright?" you ask.

"Well of course she's not alright she just found a dead person" Pacifica answers for her.

"Urgh" you groan "She wasn't supposed to tell you, don't tell anyone, you'll start them panicking"

"Well if someone killed h-"

"He fell out of the treehouse" you say, you're not actually sure that's what happened, but under no circumstances are you admitting you agree with her.

"Fine" she says rolling her eyes "Look after your sister" and with that she struts away.

"Urgh, she is so annoying" you say while you're sure she can still hear you "Are you okay?" you say sitting down beside Mabel.

"Did you ever talk to him?" she asks staring at the wall.

"No" you answer truthfully.

"I didn't talk to him much either - and I talk to everybody, he was nice though, when we did talk" she says sadly.

"I'm sure he was" you say trying to remember the kid, he was a few years younger than you, so you'd never seen him at school, you knew his face, you knew he lived here, but that was all.

"Do you think he did fall out of the tree?"

"I don't know, but Stan says that's what happened"

 "I still have to unpack" Bill says "I hope you feel better soon shooting star" he steps over the pair of you and climbs up to the top of the stairs.

"Dipper, if I tell you what I think killed him will you not laugh at me?"

"Of course not"

"I think it was a vampire"

"Not you too"

"Did you see the holes in his neck?"

"Yes"

"And he'd lost blood, but there wasn't any on the ground"

"Yeah, but vampires aren't real"

"You know how weird this town is" she says frowning.

"Yeah, and it's not that weird, it's like old man Mcgucket raving about little green men weird, not vampire weird"

"How would he have lost all his blood without bleeding?"

"Maybe he fell somewhere else, bled a lot, and then walked over to where we found him"

"Without any cuts?"

"Hey, it's not as far fetched as vampires"

"It kind of is"

You pull a face at her.

Suddenly a look of realisation comes about her.

"What?" you ask hesitantly.

"Was Bill with you the whole time I was gone?"

"No, why?"

"Well, duh, he's like, so a vampire!"

"What no he's not!"

"Hot - check, pale - check, weird - check, overly comfortable with dead bodies - check, need I go on?"

"Bill's not a vampire and there's no such thing as vampires"

"Bill is so definitely a vampire"

"Why do you sound so happy right now?"

"Well you have to admit this is awesome"

"What? No, if he's a vampire he's probably going to kill me in my sleep!"

"Well there was a good chance of that anyway, seeing as he's your roommate"

"That's true, but it doesn't mean he's a vampire"

"You're a broken record, Dip"

"Urgh!" you get up "Mabel seriously?" you run out of patience and stomp up the stairs.

"Vammmmmmpirree" she hisses as you leave.

You look out of the landing window as you go past and you're surprised that it's dark, how the time flies when you're...you know...finding dead bodies. 

You go into your room, and almost go straight out again, because Bill is standing there, arms crossed, staring right at you.

"You said you were going to unpack, you haven't unpacked anything" you say, rubbing your eyes.

"Hm" he says "I only said that because your sister wanted to talk about me" he says.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm very intuitive" he says grinning suddenly "So, what did she say?"

"Em-"

"Oh, come on, you just admitted it was about me, I have a right to know"

"She said your hot" you say because she did say that so it's not really a lie, and you don't want to get into the whole vampire thing again.

"Is that all?" he says sounding disappointed.

You decide not to answer that and go to bed instead, but then you look at your bunk and it's covered in Bill's suitcases.

"Will you move these, please?" you say, trying to lift one "What are you carrying around? Rocks?"

"Will you help me unpack them?"

"No, do it yourself, I'm going to bed"

"You can't until they're moved" he says and you sigh.

"Fine, I have no idea where you're going to unpack them to though"

You open up the particularly heavy suitcase and it turns out it is full of rocks, he gives you no explanation for the suitcase full of plane medium sized stones that he made Soos carry all the way upstairs, you check underneath the window and then throw them out one by one, he raises no objection.

It's nearly an hour later when you curl up in bed and begin to fall asleep.

_You're running through a wood , but it's not a wood it's just one tree over and over again and Gorney's on every single one climbing up it or running around it, sometimes the Gorneys talk to each other but you can never hear what they say._

_Then all of a sudden something starts grabbing the Gorneys one by one, sometimes it drinks their blood, sometimes it snaps their necks, sometimes it kills them in different ways, as soon as a Gorney is dead he and his tree fade out, sometimes the Gorneys try to save each other, but most of the time they just run away._

_You try to stop running, but you can't, and you try to run faster, but you can't, you try to warn the Gorneys ahead about what's going to happen, but you can't._

_Then you've stopped, you're next to a tree and it seems to be what you were running to, it's Gorney is in the tree house looking cheerful, then suddenly you're sitting down, and the thing is there and you realise you could call out to the other Gorney's, or anyone else who might be listening, but you don't and you could stand or run away, but you don't, you just sit and watch as the thing takes the Gorney out of his tree house and puts it's teeth to his neck-_

Your eyes snap open and your nausea from earlier is back and then some, you run to the bathroom and throw up and then remember that you didn't have Soos's famous burnt microwave meal last night so there's a silver lining to this whole experience.

You wash your mouth out and then grab a wash cloth, dampen it and scrub at your face.

You finish freaking out about your oddly vivid dream and go back to bed, but you can't sleep, it's starting to get light and you squint at your watch it's already past six which means that Soos will come around shouting at the top of his voice for us to wake up in less than an hour, it doesn't really seem worth going back to sleep, you think it's appalling that they keep that damn schedule in the summer, but you've come to accept it after nine summers here.

Bill isn't as accepting, he jumps up at the first boom of Soos's voice and his head hits the low ceiling, swearing he rubs the problem area.

"What's he doing?! He knows it's summer doesn't he?"

"Yeah, apparently it 'doesn't do any good to break out of our habit', it was my super understanding great uncle's idea"

He just looks shocked

"Well, I don't know about you but we missed dinner last night and I'm starving, so I'm not about to sleep through breakfast" you clarify, yawning.

"Um" he says still half conscious "Breakfast doesn't sound like a bad idea."

You both get up, dressed, and go downstairs.

In the kitchen Candy and Grenda are trying to comfort/extort gossip from Mabel, who's not looking particularly worse for wear this morning.

"Wow, Dip, you doing okay buddy?" Wendy asks from the corner, probably in reference to your sleep deprived state.

"Peachy" you say rubbing your eyes.

"But if _you_ thought that telling us everything would help _you_ , then you should do **that** " Grenda hints.

"Sorry girls, but, I'm honor bound to secrecy" Mabel says.

 Oh, well, if it's a question of honer" Grenda and she and Candy start to walk away dramatically

"No! Wait guys, I'll tell y-"

You clear your throat loudly.

"Getting a cold, Dipper? Sore throat?" Grenda asks in a way the you could swear means she's about to beat you up.

"Yeah" you say glancing at the ground, because the last thing you want to do is get in a fight right now, especially one you're going to loose.

"No, he's right, I promised gruncle Stan I wouldn't tell anyone" she says sighing, dejectedly.

Candy and Grenda groan in unison, Candy recovers herself first.

"Hello, there" she says noticing Bill and heading over to him followed closely by Grenda.

Leaving you in peace to talk to your sister about her crazy conspiracy theories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look just over there you will notice there is a kudos button if you liked it let me know by clicking that.
> 
> There's a comment too, so leave me a comment about what you thought.
> 
> Also this story has multiple chapters so if you feel like reading more get to clicking the good old bookmark, see you all very soon! :D
> 
> (Psst, I also have a tumblr (notawalnut.tumblr.com) and I'll post chapter wise updates on it, but be forewarned I will also post anything else that takes my fancy)  
> Actions  
> ↑ To


	3. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> This chapter is from Bill's point of view (Yay!), it's also very short (Boo!), but fear ye not for there are a good four thousand words coming your way very soon :)
> 
> (I'm sorry this took so long, but I had to be an elf and then do panto with my not-actually-local theatre, but, I am most definitely going to be posting more xx)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Your name is Bill Cipher and your game is to get back to sleep as soon as possible, but a girl, whom you believe goes by the name of shooting star, is barring your way out of the (cold) kitchen.

"Bill, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Will it matter if I sleep through them?"

"Yes, it will, now come, come" she says ushering you in to the living room "Take a seat"

You sit down, slightly baffled in your sleep deprived state.

"Now, I'll just jump right in" she says, flipping open a notebook "Where were you yesterday when the incident took place?"

"What incident?" you ask, rubbing your eyes.

"The murder, Bill" she says, sighing.

"Oh" you say, the massage your head, the proceed to rattle off the events of the previous day "First of all I was with you and pine tree, then I was with pine tree and red, then that got awkward, so I was alone, then you shouted about finding a dead person and then I caught up with you"

"Hmmm" she hums rubbing her chin "And do you think it _was_ a murder?" she says contemplativly.

"Probably" you yawn.

"Interesting, interesting" she says, reaching into her bag "And how do you feel about this?" she says, whipping out a jar full of red liquid.

"Not strongly" you say, confused "It's cranberry juice."

"Urgh, do you know how difficult it is to get people to donate blood?"

"No"

"It's really difficult and cranberry juice looks just the same" she sighs again "...Why aren't you asking why I wanted blood?"

"Why did you want blood?" you ask, obliging.

"Because I know" she says, knowingly.

"What do you know?"

"That you're a vampire!" she says with a dramatic flourish.

"You're quite the sleuth"

She nods proudly "So you admit it?"

"Did I?"

"Well, you don't sound too surprised"

"I'm not"

"Why?"

You shrug.

"You're making no sense" she says, accusing.

"Well, I think I'd make more sense if the mad man hadn't started yelling about breakfast in the dead of night"

"Oh, sush, do vampires even need sleep?"

You just give her a dirty look.

"Hm, I guess you do" she says, nodding.

"Guess so" you agree.

"So anyway, why did you bite Gorney?" she asks, frowning.

"I didn't!" you exclaim, offended.

"Well, if you're a vampire it kinda puts you at the top of the list, Bill"

"If I were a vampire, and I'm not saying I am mind, but if I were - I'd be a lot more surreptitious than that"

"Surreptitious how?"

"Well, I wouldn't have left the kid in the middle of a garden with two holes in his neck, I would have probably buried him" you say, proudly.

"What if I interrupted you?"

"I knew where you were, in fact you were ahead of me" you say, starting to enjoy the theory "And surely I could have just killed you too?" you probably wouldn't have though, it wouldn't have won you any points with your new roommate.

"Maybe" she says "But if you were a vampire it'd be a bit coincidence that someone was killed by a vampire that wasn't you on the day you arrived"

"It sure would" you say, jovially "Shame I'm not a vampire, or you'd know exactly who to blame"

"Yeah" she narrows her eyes "Shame"

"This was nice, shooting star, it really was, but I have to have my beauty sleep" you say getting up.

"Wait, just a second" she says getting up too "You said you thought it was probably murder?"

"Oh yes, I have my own theories about who did this" you say, grinning "And I never could resist a game"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look just over there you will notice there is a kudos button, if you liked it let me know by clicking that.
> 
> There's a comment too, so leave me a comment about what you thought.
> 
> Also this story has multiple chapters so if you feel like reading more get to clicking the good old bookmark, see you all very soon! :D
> 
> (Psst, I also have a tumblr (notawalnut.tumblr.com) and I'll post chapter-wise updates on it, but be forewarned I will also post anything else that takes my fancy)


	4. Feedback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's POV (Starting from the end of chapter 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Chapter four, as promised (sorry it took so long - Christmas happened:).
> 
> P.S. I'm posting this quite late so I might do a bit of correcting later on just thought I should post something xx
> 
> Enjoy :D

"Wait, werewolves too?"

"Yes, keep up" she sighs, breaking from her full blown narrative.

"Mabel, are you still talking about what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, well, I might be exaggerating the theory a tiny bit for effect - but what fun would it be otherwise?"

"It's not supposed to be fun"

"Everything's supposed to be fun" she says sticking out her tongue.

You rub your eyes.

"Did you see any police last night?" you ask her, suddenly remembering you'd meant to keep an eye out.

"No, not last night, but I saw some this morning"

"Really, when?"

"Just before Soos rang for breakfast"

"That's early for you" you pause and then amend "And anyone else"

"Yeah, I had some sleuthing of my own to be getting on with" she says, mysteriously.

"Well, get you" you say, expectantly, waiting for further details.

"My mysterious ways are my own, dear brother" she says, pulling a bottle of cranberry juice from the fridge.

You raise your eyebrows, but decide not to comment "What were these police officers up to then?" you ask.

"Not much, when I saw them they were drinking coffee" she says beginning to pour the juice into a jar.

"Sounds like them" you answer, wholeheartedly.

"I think..." she starts, sounding torn "I think gruncle Stan might have not been telling them the whole truth"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well I saw him lie to them, that was the first clue" she says, pondering.

"What was he lying about?"

"He said it was him who found Gorney"

"Why would he do that?" you asks, puzzled.

"Breakfast" Soos calls, cutting you off.

"Pancakes!" Mabel screams forgetting any semblance of suspicion, eyes popping out of her head, the pancakes are still burnt to a crisp, but hey - pancakes are pancakes.

"Well, I thought you guys deserved a treat" Soos says grinning at her reaction.

"Thanks Soos" she smiles up at him, looking for all the world like she hadn't just been through an extremely traumatic experience.

You all finish your pancakes and Bill mutters something about beauty sleep, starting to drag himself upstairs, before being ambushed at the door by Mabel. You decide to leave them to it. You'll have to catch up with her about Stan lying to the police though.

"Hey, Dip" Wendy calls from the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Tompson's throwing a party and he's put me in charge of the guest list, what do you think?" she says.

"Are you saying I can come?" you ask, slightly bewildered.

"Yeah and ask the new kid, I kinda wanted to drill him for information"

"Yeah, okay" you say, playing it cool.

"Cool, it starts about seven-ish, see you there" she says, getting up from her corner and wandering out of the door, probably to make some other kids dreams come true, or you know fix more bicycles.

You wander about in blissfully absent state all morning.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Hm, what?"

"I was wondering why you were grinning from ear to ear like a stoned cheshire cat?" Bill ask raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, I got invited to a party" you attempt and probably fail to smile wider "oh, and actually so did you"

""Who by?"

"Wendy. You know Wendy."

"Yeah, we met yesterday, I didn't think we were on such good terms though"

"Hm, me neither, but you have to go, anyway"

"Why?"

"Because I already said you were going, and, be honest, what else have you got going on?"

"Actually, I was planning a whole day of watching the sun move across the sky" he says, deliberating "But, I think that happens again tomorrow"

You spend the next six hours trying to casually hint to Bill that he should wear something less yellow. If anything, he gets yellow-er.

"The real question is why aren't you more yellow?" he says rebuffing your most recent attempt. You resign yourself to secondhand embarrassment.

"We should probably get going" you say, defeated.

"Will shooting star be joining is for the night's festivities?"

"Not until later, she's in town with Granda and Candy" you reply, yawning - because being invited to a party is awesome, but sleep is also awesome.

"Tired?"

You nod "I didn't get much sleep last night"

"Why?"

You pull a face "Bad dream - and Soos"

"bad dreams aren't that surprising considering what happened yesterday"

"I dunno, you seem to be taking it pretty well"

He shrugs "When you've seen one dead body you've seen 'em all"

"When have you seen dead bodies?"

"None of your business, nosey" he says, eyes gleaming "But I think even I had nightmares after the first one or two"

"You're messing with me aren't you?" You say, skeptically "This is like that random suitcase of rocks you had Soos drag all the way upstairs, isn't it?"

He doesn't answer, he just grins. You decide that he's either kidding or he's a psychopath. You hope he's kidding.

"Should we go?" He asks, still grinning.

"Yeah, we should."

So the pair of you start to traverse the short distance from the home to Thompson's house, which turns out to be the not-so-short distance to Thompson's house.

"So, what happened to your parents?"

"No way. We're not swapping sob stories"

"Well, we've got to do something while you get us more and more lost"

You glare at him.

"Mine died in a house fire when I was five"

"That sucks"

He pouts "Oh come on, I told you mine!" He complains, sounding not at all dissimilar to a whining child "Tell me!"

"No"

"Come on!"

"No"

"Urgh" he sighs, apparently giving up "Well, what if I told you why I got sent here?" Your ears prick up at that.

"Really?"

"Yep, but you have to go first, because I already told you one"

"Fine. Our mum died of cancer when we were seven and our dad was declared an unfit parent"

"That sucks"

"It does" you nod "Your turn"

"I set fire to a propane tank"

"Why?" You ask, incredulously.

"I wanted to see what would happen" he shrugs.

"It explodes. Propane explodes when you set fire to it."

"And I know that now"

You just stare at him.

"We've walked past the street called morningwood four times now" he comments, nodding at it.

"No, we haven't" it's actually five - he chuckled at it every time.

"Yeah, we have"

"It doesn't matter anyway, we're still early"

"Sure, but what about when that vampire-serial killer turns up?"

"Not funny, Bill"

"I'm not kidding" he says grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine! Look, we'll go down to the main road and work out where we are from there" you say.

You sigh as you and Bill step on to the road and find yourselves a few feet from where you started.

"Well all these streets look the same!" you complain.

"Maybe we should leave a trail of bread crumbs?" Bill asks sounding excited.

"Urgh, this is all your fault somehow" you say, glaring at him.

"Probably" he nods.

"Okay it's up this way" you say after staring at the street names for a good ten minutes. You're going to be late.

"Fantastic, let's go that way then"

You manage to get to the house, just half an hour late and without any bread crumbs, much to Bill's disappointment.

"Well, knock, then"

"I'm about to!" You take a deep breath and Wendy flings open the door, before you can bring yourself to actually touch the knocker.

"Guys! You're here!" She shouts over the music booming from the living room "Come in! Come in!" She pulls you through the door.

You're a little disappointed to see Pacifica "Really?" You ask Wendy gesturing in the direction of the only North-west in the room.

"Yeah, she's great you guys should make friends!"

You grimace "Not going to happen"

"Pfft" she dismisses "D'you two want a beer?"

"Erm" you say, eloquently.

"C'mon you've gotta be almost old enough to buy your own by now"

"Well, almost, yeah" you agree.

"So you'll have one then" she says, going to fetch them.

"Being pressured into drinking by an older woman?" Bill comments, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up" you reply rubbing your forehead.

She comes back with a beer for you and one for Bill.

"Do you have anything else?" He asks, pulling a face "I don't usually go for beer"

"Not really, sorry" she shrugs "We got off on a bad foot I think" she holds out her hand "I'm Wendy"

"Bill" he says, shaking it.

"Was it you guys who found the kid in the garden?"

"It was" Bill says grinning.

"Do you know what happened to him then?"

"He fell out of the treehouse" you cut in before Bill says anything, because the last thing you want to get in to a conversation about is yesterday.

"Aw, it'll be a shame if they decide it's not safe now" Wendy says, frowning "I lived half my childhood in that tree"

You're about to agree when a car pulls into the driveway and everyone simultaneously freaks out.

"Parents?" You ask.

"Parents" Wendy nods.

"Thompson? What's going on? You said they were gone all weekend!" Wendy calls to the other side of the room.

"That's what they told me!" A voice (presumably Thompson's) calls back.

"Bail!" Wendy calls over the music. Everyone bolts through the back the door and leg it over the wall, leaving Thompson to fend for himself.

"When you think about it, we did him a favour" Wendy bargains, trying to elevate her guilt "I mean if we'd been there, we'd have only made it worse"

"He's used to it" Tambry says, waving it off.

"Guess who grabbed the ice box!" A guy you've met before, but couldn't name says as he passes said ice box over the wall before jumping over after it.

"You?" Tambry asks sarcastically, not looking up from her phone.

"Damn right it was me!" He shouts earning a few cheers from the party guests. 

Said party guests then decide to head over to the tree house, on Wendy's suggestion, to continue their ill advised drinking.

When you get there, you're surprised to see it's not a crime scene.

"The police work fast here" Bill comments, apparently impressed.

"Honestly? I'm surprised Stan even called them" you whisper to him in the chatter of party goers.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"He doesn't want the home to get the home a bad reputation, apparently"

"Would he really not call the police?" 

"Well, he'd definitely lie to them" you comment, remembering many a time he's done exactly that.

"That's odd because, from what you've told me, this place doesn't have the best reputation going anyway"

"I know, it's the strangest thing, but when our grandfather owned it - it was one of the top it was one of the top five in the state" you say smiling at the stories your dad had told you about his dad, you think that he and you would have got along much better that you and Stanford ever did.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't really know, no one tells me anything, I don't think he's dead - I think he quit, but I'm not sure" 

"When did he leave?"

"About thirty years ago I think, I've never met him"

"Never?" he says apparently puzzled "Why do you think he's still alive?"

"He sends letters to members of the family sometimes" you explain shrugging, you and Mabel only ever got one, after your parents died, he sent flowers too.

"I wouldn't say you're missing out on too much my grandfather always hated me and I never missed a thing"

"How do you know?" you ask, sceptical.

"Well" he says dramatically "Didn't I turn out just fine?"

You grunt, noncommital.

He laughs "Even if I didn't, I don't think it had anything to do with my grandparent's lack of interest"

"You're probably right" you agree, yawning "Why did your grandpa hate you?"

"Oh, I couldn't pick just one reason and I'm sure he couldn't either" he chuckles.

"That's nice" he raises an eyebrow and you laugh "No, no, I mean that you don't obsess over it, you don't mind - it's nice"

"Well, it's kind of you to say, but I have my own obsessions"

"You do?"

He nods "But I choose mine carefully"

"Can you really choose an obsession?" you ask, slightly sceptical.

"Absolutely!"

"How do you mean?" you question, amused by the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Well, you can't obsess over something you've never tried"

"That's true, but you can't apply that to your relationship to your grandfather, surely?" you ask, bemused.

"I'm sure I can, I never let myself believe I cared about my grandfather's - or anyone's - opinion of me, it never crossed my mind"

"Not anyone - ever?"

"Nope"

"Well, that's some self-belief, but what if you wanted feedback from someone?"

"Feedback?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"You know - you don't communicate enough, you're too secretive, too yellow" you rattle off the list, he glares at you "If I had to pick three random examples"

"Nice save" he says dryly "And feedback's never bothered me before, it's not going to start getting to me now" he crosses his arms and adopts a very stubborn attitude.

"Oh, come on Mr.I-don't-care-about-anyone's-opinion" you say, laughing "I'm just winding you up"

He narrows his eyes at you "I'm going to mingle" he says, standing "I hardly know anyone here and I think I should introduce myself to them" he finishes before stalking off.

You roll your eyes after him, but his idea's not too bad and it means you can meet Mabel back from her evening of shopping.

You make your way to the main gate just in time to meet her, Grenda and Candy from the last bus.

"Hello, handsome" Grenda booms, she's discovered your weakness and now some kind of sexual or romantic quip is dropped into every conversation you share.

"Hey guys, I just thought I should warn you Thompson's party isn't at Thompson's house anymore, he's also no longer attending"

"But it's still happening?"

"Yeah, by the treehouse"

"Okay, let's put the bags inside and then go down" Candy says, exited, but then why wouldn't she be we - as a group - didn't get invited to parties often or ever, really.

"So where's that hot piece of man flesh you've been dragging around?" Grenda asks and you suppress a shudder.

"Bill? I think I upset him, he's 'mingling'" you pause "at the party" you elaborate.

"How did you upset him?" Mabel asks, curious.

"I may have made a negative comment on his fashion sense"

"How could you?" she glares severely at you.

You pull a face at her "I had better apologise" you say half serious, half not "I'll see you down there then?"

"Yeah, see you there" Mabel says, Candy waves and Grenda blows a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look just over there you will notice there is a kudos button if you liked it let me know by clicking that.
> 
> There's a comment too, so leave me a comment about what you thought.
> 
> Also this story has multiple chapters so if you feel like reading more get to clicking the good old bookmark, see you all very soon! :D
> 
> (Psst, I also have a tumblr (notawalnut.tumblr.com) and I'll post chapter wise updates on it, but be forewarned I will also post anything else that takes my fancy)


	5. Bad teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This story is back from the dead! I don't really know why I abandoned it, I just started doing things and then I didn't have time for all of the things and freaked out, but I loved where I was going to have this story go and I miss writing regularly, so yeah, it's back from sad, sad abandonment :D
> 
> There will be fairly regular updates, but I don't know exactly how regular :3
> 
> Leave me a kudos or a comment or what have you if you're glad that I saved this story from life in the unfinished tag xD
> 
> Enjoy! :D

You rub your eyes, the lack of sleep's really getting to you "Bill?" you shout, on your way to make your half serious apology "Bill?"

You're walking through the trees and the wind is biting on your arms, you rub your eyes again.

As soon as you look up you see a Goudy, you can't see his face and he's taller than the Goudys in your dream - but someone's got a hold of him in just the same way.

"What are you doing?!" you yell running over to the thing, you think very briefly that drawing attention to yourself was a very bad idea as the thing in question commences to slam your head against a tree.

"Dipper!" you hear Mabel's voice as if you're under water "I've found him!" she yells to someone else.

"Ow" you mutter trying to open your eyes and gradually becoming aware of how cold you are.

"What happened Dipper? We've been looking for you all night!"

"It's cold" you say, opening your eyes only to close them again "Ow. Too bright"

"Oh, no! I hope you haven't got meningitis or something from being out her all night!"

"Yeah me too" you say rubbing your eyes, but keeping them closed.

"Where have you been, kid?!" your Gruncle's voice does nothing for your headache "Did you really think that after a kid got murd-" he corrects himself "himself killed, did you really think it would be a good idea to go AWOL and kip out in the woods?!"

"No" you cough "I hit my head on the tree"

"Enough to pass out?"

you do your best to nod.

"And it didn't even leave a mark?" your gruncle asks in a tone that clearly means you're in the wrong whatever you say.

You touch the side of your head and sure enough there wasn't so much as a bruise, you were sure it'd bled.

"Well, he said he didn't sleep well yesterday" Bill says making his presence known "Maybe that's why he passed out"

"But I checked here a couple of hours ago, and he wasn't here then, so he's still been gallivanting about all night" it doesn't sound like your gruncle is Bill's biggest fan.

"No..." you say confused "I got hit last night, at the party"

"What party?" Stan asks, picking up on what is apparently the only important thing you've said since he found you.

"It was a get together, at most - a simple meeting of friends" Wendy chimes in from somewhere behind them.

Stan grinds his teeth.

"Shouldn't we get Dipper inside?" Mabel asks, wisely.

"No, we should probably leave him out here to freeze" Stan says, flatly "but yeah, take him inside - and you" you assume he indicates Wendy "can tell me more about this 'friendly get together'"

"Can you walk?" Bill asks as he and Mabel lift you up.

"I don't know" you say squeezing your eyes even more shut "Maybe"

You hobble, with a great amount of assistance, towards the home - Bill has to basically carry you up the stairs, but eventually you get to your room.

"Well, that was horrible" you comment "can you shut the curtains, please?" Bill obliges and you can just about open your eyes "where's Mabel gone?" you ask, pulling a blanket over your head.

"She went to get some sleep, everyone's been up all night looking for you"

"Well I don't know what was so hard about it, because I hardly moved in my sleep - I guess you didn't look hard enough"

"Hm, I guess not" Bill says, you yawn "you'd better not go to sleep - in case you've got a concussion" Bill says pulling the blanket off your head

you groan.

"Sorry, but I promised Shooting Star"

"Well my not-so-great uncle wasn't too worried about concussions" you say, slightly bitter.

"Well, it is pretty bad press - one dead kid and one hospitalised one within a day of each other"

"Better to have two dead kids, I'm sure" you grimace.

"Kind of" he shrugs "if it helps, he was very worried when he thought you were dead"

"That does sooth my aching sole, thank you Bill" you say sarcastically "now, if you don't mind - sleep."

"No way, you have to tell me what happened!"

"And I will, as long as I don't go into a coma from the tiny amount of sleep I'm about to have."

"Come onnnnn" he whines, something he's extremely good at.

"I already told you, I told everyone" you say pulling a pillow over your face "Someone wacked me on the head"

"Is that all?" he asks, a mixture of disappointment and confusion in his voice.

"Actually, no" you say sitting up, suddenly remembering what happened before a vampire beat you upside the head with a tree "It was that thing"

"What thing? Pacifica?"

"No, not that thing, the other thing - the thing that killed Gorney"

"Oh the vampire, serial killer thing?"

"Yeah! I saw it!"

"What did it look like?"

"Well I didn't actually see it..."

"Is there any chance you mistook it for a tree and tried to headbutt it?

"No, I actually saw it, it was biting someone"

"Who?"

"Well...I don't actually know that either."

"But you definitely saw something biting someone?"

"Well..."

"Gosh, it's a good thing you don't have to do this in court"

"Cut me some slack, I just got fairly severe head injury"

"Severe, yet invisible"

"You got me there" you say, brought back to the baffling concept that is your clean bill of health "Ow!" you say in response to a sudden throbbing pain.

"Is it your head?" Bill ask, lifting up your hair in an attempt to find the none existent injury.

"No" your voice is muffled through your hand "It's my teeth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill POV next chapter, if you fancy sticking around - until then, my pretties :3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments on what you thought, and if you liked it you could just click that kudos button - or even the bookmark, if you're feeling brave.  
> (go [here](http://notawalnut.tumblr.com/itissummerbreak) to find the progress for the next chapter)


End file.
